


Friends with Benefits

by Anonym0210



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Smut, One-Sided Love, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonym0210/pseuds/Anonym0210
Summary: A friend is someone to share laughs, problems, or even love for the rest of your life. Someone who will help you when you need them. Someone to accompany you when you are alone.But what if you are tied to them with benefits?A friend who has a sexual relationship with you but without feeling or being emotionally involved.That is what happened between Kakashi and Obito.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Friends with Benefits

On this quiet night, there are two men who are sharing warmth through their bodies, touching each other, hugging each other, caring for each other. One of them drowns his face on the other man's neck to leave a new mark.

"Ahh... Kakashi..." The black haired man, Uchiha Obito, moans on the bed as he feels those warm lips touch his skin and suck on his neck. "Obito..." Another man who gives much pleasure above him, Hatake Kakashi, keeps muttering his partner's name.

The Uchiha lets the white haired man take control of his whole body, "Kakashi, please... Stop teasing me... Ahh..." Obito is frustrated to feel Kakashi keep rubbing his cock on his ass hole.

“You’re so impatient, Obito.” Kakashi’s hands move to the Uchiha’s chest to rub his nipples and pinch them. “Since when you’re eager for my cock?”

“Shut up _ー_ Aahh! Nggh!” Obito moans as he feels his hardening nipples pinched by Kakashi’s fingers, it makes his cock twitch even more. He wants to cum, but he needs Kakashi’s cock inside him as well.

"Obito…"

"Kakashi, please… I'm spreading my legs already for you."

"I know. It's just fun to see you frustrated."

No words anymore, and Kakashi's cock is already inside him in the next five seconds. Obito arches his back. "Ahhh!!" It grazes his prostate. "Kakashi… There…"

"Feel good?"

Obito nodded while Kakashi starts fucking the man underneath him, faster and deeper, hitting the same spot. The Uchiha moans loudly as his body jolts due to Kakashi's quick pace. He wraps his arms around the other man's neck.

It takes no time until Obito's cock is leaking on the tip, ready to shoot his cum. "Ahhh! Ahhh! Kakashi! I'm… I'mーAhhh!"

"Me too, Obito. I'm almost."

"Ngghh! Aaahh!!"

***

Obito's eyes open and the sunlight greets his retinas. The black haired man uses his hand as a shield to block the light. From the gap of his fingers, he can see a white haired man standing in front of him, wearing his clothes.

''Kakashi...''

''Oh, you're awake?'' The white haired man turns around to see his friend, ''You ok?'' He stayed here at the Uchiha's house last night.

Obito wakes up, his body feels sore. He sees Kakashi is ready to go, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Then, see you at college." Kakashi waves his hand and walks to the door.

''You leave me?''

''Come on, Obito, don't be childish.'' The white haired man chuckles, ''Here, put your clothes on.'' He throws the clothes in his feet to the Uchiha.

Obito sighs, "Wait, let me take you to the front."

"No need." He smiles, "Bye.'' 

The door is closed, leaving Obito in silence.

.

.

.

**[Obito's Point of View]**

So, do we look like a couple in your eyes? Probably yes, but actually not. We're just... sex friends? My partner is none other than my closest friend, Hatake Kakashi. We're attending the third year of college now.

I've known him for a long time, since junior high school. That time I was looking for my class and he helped me to find it. Over time, we became close and often played together, decided to attend the same high school, even college. 

Silly. Sometimes I want to laugh every time I recall our old days. But that's not the reason we become sex friends so easily, maybe you want to know, this started three months ago.

_I have someone who I love, until now, another friend of mine named Yahiko. One day I followed him like a stalker, wanting to confess my feelings at the right time. However, that intention was gone when I saw him with a girl, kissing._

_Didn't want to see further, I ran in the opposite direction. On my way home, I saw a silhouette of someone in the front, not really far from where I stood._

_'Kakashi...'_

_He was also with a girl, Kurenai, our friend in high school, I saw she touched Kakashi's cheek then walked away._

_Kakashi still stayed at his place and I walked over to him, ''Kakashi...''_

_He turned around, ''Obito...'' I could see a bitter smile painted on his lips._

_''What happened?''_

_''Sorry, but can I stay at your house?''_

_Seeing his bad condition, I couldn't refuse. Once we got home, he told me what just happened, ''Kurenai... chose Asuma.''_

_I said nothing, or honestly I didn't know what to say. Does it mean Kakashi also went through the same thing as me?_

_I didn't want the atmosphere to be more tense, so I decided to go out and bought some drinks. My fridge was almost empty. As soon as I got back, the smell of alcohol had spread around my room. Two empty bottles were already there on the table next to my bed, and Kakashi held another one._

_"Kakashi! What were you drinking?!'' I walked over and grabbed the bottle in his hand that was almost empty. Damn, he almost drank 3 bottles of beer!_

_''Obito...'' He was drunk._

_I told him to rest; he didn't want to. I told him to do something; he wasn't in the mood. I didn't want to force him, so I decided to relax by myself and took my book to read before sleeping, letting Kakashi sit on the edge in silence._

_A moment later, I heard his voice._

_''Obito, do you have someone you love?''_

_''...I do.''_

_''Has he become yours?''_

_''...Not yet.''_

_''Why? Does he belong to someone already?''_

_I was surprised to hear what he said and stayed silent. I could feel a little movement on my bed until I noticed that Kakashi was already here in front of me. ''Obito...'' He stared right into my eyes waiting for an answer, but I looked away instead, making him let out a small laugh, ''I don't know you'd been through the same thing as me.''_

_I didn't answer, then Kakashi came closer to me, ''It sucks, doesn't it? Seeing the person you love belongs to someone already?'' Sucks, yeah._

_I could see the sadness in his eyes, ''Kakashi...'' I slightly touched his face with my fingers, ''How do you feel when Kurenai chose Asuma?''_

_He chuckled, ''What did you ask, Obito? I don't need to answer. You know how it feels.'' Yeah, I do know it, but I wanted to hear from his mouth._

_Kakashi touched my fingers and brought my hand to his cheek, ''Your hand is warmer than Kurenai.'' I didn't say anything, sad, seeing him like this I'm sure that he was really heartbroken. It made me want to hug him._

_Seeing the person I love kissing with someone made me uncomfortable already. What if Yahiko rejected me and chose another person right after I confessed to him? I didn't know what I would do if I was in the same position as Kakashi._

_"Obito, let's forget it together. Every single suck thing."_

_Without realizing, our position had changed as Kakashi pushed me down and stayed on top, clothes left our bodies, I could feel his hands moving around the sensitive parts of my body, and I moaned under his touch._

_"Kakashi… Ahhh…"_

_"Obito…"_

_"S-Slowly… It hurts… Ahhh…"_

_That night became a long night for us._

_***_

_Kakashi woke up earlier than me in the morning, I saw him sitting on the edge of my bed with his clothes on, his hand touching his forehead._

_"Kakashi...''_

_He suddenly stood while looking at me, ''Obito, what I have done to you?!'' Hearing his loud voice I can guess he was waiting for me to wake up, to ask about what happened between us._

_''T-That...'' I didn't dare to look at him in the eyes and slightly pulled the blanket up to cover my body._

_''Answer me! Why both of us didn't wear clothes?! Why there are so many hickeys on your neck?!''_

_I bit my lips hesitated to answer, ''...You touched me.'' I know he wasn't stupid to understand what I meant. Kakashi touched his forehead again, surely that's not the answer he wanted to hear. He looked shocked._

_''Why didn't you stop me?!''_

_Speechless, I didn't know what to answer. I didn't know why, it was just... when I heard his story, somehow it made me didn't want to stop him._

_''How far... How far I touched you?''_

_''...A-All. You touched every part of me. Outside and inside.''_

_''Fuck.'' Kakashi didn't say anything more, both hands clenched, his lips wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. With a heavy sigh, he turned around showing his back to me, ''Forget it, Obito. Just pretend this never happened.''_

_''Kakashiー''_

_''Sorry, I was drunk last night. Better I go.''_

_''Wait!'' I held his hand, ''I'm fine, I don't mind... If it was you.''_

_''Damn, Obito, I alreadyー''_

_''No! There's still a part of me that you haven't touched. My lips. You didn't kiss me.'' I looked up because Kakashi didn't respond to me, ''Maybe you're angry because I didn't stop you, but for me it doesn't matter. I mean... We'd been through the same problem, I think it's fine to share.''_

_''Do you understand what you said, Obito?''_

_''Well, I...''_

_I looked down, didn't continue my words, I knew he was wrong to touch me, but I was wrong too because I didn't stop him, right? Then I felt a soft touch on my cheek, it was Kakashi's hand._

_''Obito, you know, we have been friends for so long, it hurts when I know that I harmed you by doing something like this. It makes me feel like a bastard.''_

_''You didn't harm me, Kakashi. I don't mind, I'll stay with you until you find the right person.''_

_Kakashi was silent for a while, he sat back on my bed, ''...Does it mean you'll be fine if this continues?''_

_I nodded, ''Just call me when you need me, and I'll call you when I need you.''_

_''Fine. When we are together, I promise I won't kiss you.''_

_That's it. We are close, we are always together, we even dare to be sex partners, but one thing… we never kissed._

Obito sighs after remembering those memories.

_I don't know why Kakashi still sticks with Kurenai until now, a lot of girls fall in love with him. Well, Kurenai is a really kind and warm woman tho, no wonder Kakashi thought she was giving him hope back then._

The black haired man walks to the gate of his college and two girls suddenly come over to him with something in their hands.

''Senpai, this is for you."

''And this is for your friend, Kakashi-senpai." They show the pastry that they made by themselves.

_Huft, this has happened since student orientation week in our college. I and Kakashi were chosen to be a committee to organize the event with other seniors. Our friends said that Kakashi and I are both quite popular around the freshman. I don't know why, I understand if it's Kakashi, but me? I don't remember either Kakashi or me did something strange during orientation week._

''Senpai!''

''O-Oh, yeah.'' Obito smiles, taking one by one what they give to him. "I'll give this to Kakashi as well."

''Also, do you want to have lunch together?''

"Ah, sorry I can't." Obito rubs his hair while smiling awkwardly.

"Why?" They look disappointed by the answer.

"W-Well..." Honestly, Obito doesn't have a reason to reject them. He's just lazy. "I..."

Suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, "Can't, because he will have lunch with me from now on, every day.'' All of them look at the one who talks, a white haired man standing beside the Uchiha.

_Kakashi?! What the hell he said?!_

''Don't listen to him!'' Obito quickly pulls Kakashi along with him, ''What did you say, Kakashi?!'' He asks once they are away from those girls, ''What if they think we're... we're...''

''We're dating?''

''Yeah!''

''I don't mind if they think I'm dating you."

''What?! Silly!''

Kakashi smirks, ''Oh, you don't want Yahiko to hear this, right? You're worried that Yahiko can't beat me.''

''The hell! Beat you in what? Of course, I'll choose Yahiko than you!''

''Beat me in giving you pleasure.'' Kakashi whispers.

''Fuck, Kakashi!'' Obito is going to smack him but the white haired man dodges it by running ahead. ''Stop your dirty jokes!'' The Uchiha follows his friend.

Kakashi chuckles, ''It's your fault. You always bring my name to avoid those girls, I just try to help you by saying that, so they won't come near you anymore, or why don't you just accept their offers once in a while?''

''W-Well, yeah, but... I'm not interested.''

''Oh, don't be stubborn, Obito. You're cute on bed, you know.''

''What?''

''Your moans are sexy and loud, too.''

''Shit, Kakashi!'' Obito wants to throw a punch this time, but Kakashi dodges it by running again, ''Shut up your fucking mouth, Kakashi!'' Obito can hear Kakashi laughing as he runs away. The black haired man sighs.

_Tch, now you see? That's my best friend, he always teases me through his dirty jokes, it must be because of his porn books, I'll burn all of them!_

Obito runs to catch up with his friend, walking to their class, ''How about you? Aren't you popular? Even there was a girl who handed me a letter to give it to you.''

''What?'' The white haired man stops, ''Give it to me.''

''Why, Kakashi? Are you embarrassed if I read your love letter?''

''No.''

''Then I don't have to give the letter right now, maybe after college is done?''

Obito is surprised when his body hits the wall, Kakashi traps him by one hand beside his head, ''Give it to me, or I'll kiss you.'' 

Obito is silent for a while, but fine he will follow Kakashi's game, ''Oh? What a sweet threat, Kakashi. Do you want to break our promise?''

''It doesn't mean your lips. Can be your cheek or neck, but your neck is better.''

''You're just a big-mouth. You don't dare doing it.''

Kakashi glances down at Obito's body slowly then back to his face, ''Why do I have to scare? It's just neck, you already gave your body to me.''

"'Fuck.'' Obito pushes Kakashi away and the white haired man just laughs. The Uchiha walks ahead but his friend catches him back by wrapping his arms around his body.

''Give me the letter or let me suck your neck. People will see how sexy you are with hickeys."

''No, wait, Kakashi! We're at college, dammit!'' Obito tries to rebel in his arms but the grip is too strong. Just right when Kakashi is going to meet his lips with Obito's neck, they hear someone gasping.

Both of them look at the front, a girl stands in silence while covering her mouth with her hand. She bows a little, ''S-Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!'' Then she leaves immediately.

''Wait! You got this wrong!'' Obito yells but the girl doesn't listen to him. She must be shocked to see their intimate position. Then Obito hears laughter behind, ''Kakashi! Someone just misunderstands us and you laugh?!''

The white haired man chuckles, ''Sorry, sometimes it's fun to see people misunderstand. Anyway, where do you keep the letter?''

''I lied. There's no letter. A girl just handed me a pastry for you.'' Obito takes it out of his pocket.

''Huh? So you lied to me?'' The Uchiha doesn't answer and continues walking to their class. Kakashi just follows the black haired man in silence, he looks at the scenery outside through the window, then mumbles in low voice, ''Just wait until I make you can't walk.''

''You jerk!'' But Obito still can hear it.

***

The bell rings as a sign that their lesson is done, Obito tidies up his books and nudges Kakashi who sits next to him, the white haired man is sleeping. "Kakashi, wake up, hey!" He nudges him again. 

Kakashi's eyes open, ''Oh, the class is over?'' The white haired man looks around as he rubs one of his eyes.

''You always sleep in math class.''

''Sorry, but the class is boring.''

''Tch, I know you're smart.''

''Oh, don't be mad, Obito. Let's get out, I'm hungry.''

Both of them walk out of the class and go to the canteen to buy some food, but seeing the long queue makes them lazy and finally just buy bread. The two men decide to eat in the park, but on their way Obito suddenly stops his step.

"Kakashi, wait!" He pulls the white haired man to hide behind the wall.

"What, Obito? Why did you pull me back?"

"Look. Better we wait until they're done."

Kakashi looks at where Obito's eyes are staring, oh there's a couple kissing not so far from them, it seems Obito doesn't want to disturb them, so they end up waiting. "Oh? It's Yugao, right? A popular girl at our college. Pathetic, she's kissing with someone she doesn't love. I heard she doesn't want to be in a relationship?"

"Kakashi, you don't love me, but you have sex with me." Obito glances upward at the white haired man, "We are worse than her."

Kakashi glances down to meet Obito's eyes, "...True." He chuckles, "But who cares if you and I enjoy the sex?"

"Shut up." Obito hits Kakashi's stomach with his elbow.

"Ouch, Obito. Why are you so cruel to me today? I just said the fact. I can see it from your face."

"See what?"

"You love when I move inside you."

"Shit, Kakashi! Stop talking about sex!"

"You're the one who started it—" Obito covers Kakashi's mouth to prevent him from talking, but Kakashi holds the Uchiha's hand and brings it down slowly, "Say, Obito, am I good at sex?" Hearing that somehow pissed Obito off because it is true—Wait, what? No, he's not!

The Uchiha comes out of their hiding place and continues walking, "You're not, dumbass."

"Oh, Obito, why are you always saying harsh words to your best friend?"

"Best friend my ass."

"Oh? So we're not friends anymore? Fine, you're right, we're just a sex partner."

"Kakashi, stop!" The white haired man laughs, teasing this Uchiha is always fun.

Once they arrive at the park, the two men sit on the grass enjoying the wind while eating the bread they have bought, ''Kakashi, you know? I heard Yugao falling in love with you. Why don't you try talking to her? Give her a chance?''

"No.''

''Why? Are you afraid of being beaten by the boys here because they are jealous of you?'' Obito chuckles.

''I don't care if they beat me, besides there is someone who will help me and treat my wounds immediately.''

''Who?''

The white haired man doesn't answer and just stares at the Uchiha. Obito is silent for a while and soon he realizes who Kakashi meant, ''I-I'm not! I'm not going to treat your wounds!'' He looks away.

"Oh, really? If you hurt, I'll be the first who takes care of you, too.'' Kakashi smiles.

Obito sighs, ''If there are no girls who get your attention, then it's fine if I use your name to avoid those girls, too, right?''

''Well, then I will say to the girls who fall in love with me that the person I like is you.''

''Crazy.''

''Thanks.''

''I don't understand you, Kakashi.'' The Uchiha snorts, ''Anyway I heard there's a new game center near our college, want to come with me?''

***

Obito runs towards the college gate. A bit late from the time he has promised to Kakashi. The black haired man can see the shadow of his friend outside the gate, ''Kakaー'' But suddenly he stops when he sees Kakashi isn't alone, his friend is talking to someone, Asuma. Why is he here? Obito decides to peep from behind the gate, interested in their conversation.

"How are you?" Asuma asks.

"As you see." The white haired man smiles, showing that he is fine.

"Good.'' Asuma smiles a little, then looks down like he doesn't want to meet Kakashi's eyes.

''Since you were here, you must have something to talk with me, right? Or do you need something?''

''Ah, no. I just want to see how are you doing.'' Asuma rubs the back of his head, smiling awkwardly, ''...Are you really okay?''

''What do you mean?'' Kakashi laughs, ''Don't you see I'm fine now?''

''Yeah, but I mean...''

''Kurenai?'' The white haired man sighs, then smiles again, ''Really, I'm fine.''

Asuma doesn't reply, soon his phone rings and he takes it out to see the one who calls him. It's Kurenai. Without answering, Asuma puts his phone back to his pocket.

''You have an appointment with her, don't you? Go then. Not good to keep her waiting.''

Asuma is silent for a while, ''...Kakashi.''

The white haired man chuckles, ''Why do you look so worried? Hurry up. How many times I have to tell you that I'm fine?'' Kakashi pushes Asuma's back gently to make him walk, ''Take care of her, ok?''

Asuma looks back in silence, then nods, ''Bye.''

Kakashi smiles while waving his hand, and sighs when Asuma is gone.

''Lying.''

The white haired man is a bit surprised and turns his body to see his friend standing behind, ''Obito? Since when you were there?''

''Liar. You're definitely not okay, right?''

Kakashi chuckles, ''Why suddenly?''

''Why don't you just be honest that you still love her?''

''And hoping that Asuma would give Kurenai to me? Well, maybe it can happen, but I don't want to. Wouldn't I look like an awful person if I steal her? I would make Asuma the way I am now. Besides, Kurenai has her own choice.''

''But Kakashiー''

''Come on, Obito, this is my effort, I wish you could do better. I'm sure you can get the one you love.'' Kakashi smiles a little.

Obito clenches his palms. What kind of smile is that? It's not a real smile. The black haired man steps ahead and pulls Kakashi's wrist a bit rough to come along with him.

''Obitoー''

''I invited you to a game center, remember?!'' A sigh leaves Obito's lips, ''You're just too good to hide your feelings behind your smile.''

Kakashi looks down, a sad smile painted on his lips, he knows Obito is just trying to comfort him.

***

The sound of guns echoes around the game center, after trying many games here both Kakashi and Obito decide to compete in this Zombie Killer game.

''Do you think you can win from me?'' Kakashi says.

''Let's just see. If you win, you don't have to buy me food, but if you lose, you have to treat me!''

After a few rounds finally the game is over in ten minutes. One of them shouts happily while the other one looks at the result in disbelief.

''I lost...'' Kakashi murmurs.

On the screen, he has killed 49 zombies while Obito is 50. Oh, what a dumb result, only lose one?! Unlucky day for him.

''Kakashi.'' Obito calls his name with a grin on his face.

''You just beat me once.''

''Who cares? The fact is you lost to me and you have to buy me food.''

Kakashi snorts, ''I know.''

Obito waves his hand smiling happily while Kakashi walks away. The black haired man decides to wait for his friend on a seat, they've spent 2 hours here.

His eyes look around to find another interesting game that he can try with Kakashi later. The Uchiha stands when finally he finds that game, but suddenly he bumps into a girl with drinks in her hands.

''Ah, sorry.'' He can see those drinks spilled into her clothes a little.

''It's fine.'' The girl looks up, ''Oh, Obito?''

''Konan, you are here?'' Obito asks as he recognizes the girl.

''Yeah, want to join me? And Yahiko?'' She smiles.

''Huh? Noー''

''It's fine. Come on.'' Konan pulls his hand without waiting for his complete answer.

As much as possible Obito doesn't want to see when Yahiko and Konan are playing together. They look happy, also seeing Konan being clingy to Yahiko is really uncomfortable. He wants to get out of here.

"Obito, you don't want to play?''

"Ah, no.'' He smiles a little, ''It's fine.''

 _You are taking so long, Kakashi._ The Uchiha clenches his palms and looks down.

"Sorry, he comes with me.''

Suddenly someone pulls his hand, it is his friend, the person who just came up in his head. Obito can see Kakashi glaring at them.

"Oh, Kakashi, you are here too.'' Yahiko says.

"Sorry, I thought he came alone. Wanna join us?'' Konan asks.

"No.''

With that short answer, Kakashi pulls Obito away with him. The way he stares at them is really cold. "Kakashi, wait, that's not a good attitudeー''

"You're the same. Pretending to be strong.''

Obito doesn't answer when his words are cut off by his friend, he knows what Kakashi means. The Uchiha looks down in silence.

"Why didn't you say no to her?''

"I did, but she didn't listen to me.''

"And you just let her pull you to join with them?''

Obito falls into silence again. He knows he was wrong, he should have more courage to reject her, without continuing their talk Obito just follows Kakashi's step with the white haired man holding his hand.

***

Obito stays at Kakashi's house. Since the white haired man lives alone, Obito often comes here to stay or just to visit. They sit on each side of Kakashi's bed, showing their back to each other. "...Kakashi.''

"Hm?''

"Do you think until when we can get through all of this?''

Kakashi sighs, ''It's just a matter of time, Obito. We just need to wait. It will get better soon.'' Then he feels a pair of arms wrapped around his waist with a little burden on his back which he knows is Obito's head.

"You took so long... when you bought food for me.''

Kakashi sighs with a little smile and turns his body, ''Dear, dear, a hug for you.'' He pulls Obito into a hug, with his hand stroking the Uchiha's back, ''I'm sorry. I guess you want me to warm you as an apology?''

"...Sure.''

Soon Obito lets out a soft moan as Kakashi trails his face with his lips down to the neck. Hand slips under the Uchiha's shirt stroking his body up to the chest. "A-Ahh... Kakashi..." The black haired man moans louder when his friend pinches his nipple and sucks on his neck at the same time.

"I like your voice."

"Ahhh… You should say that to the one you love, not me."

"You're right."

Clothes leave Obito's body as Kakashi pulls him closer by his waist, wrapping his lips around the Uchiha's nipples. "Ahhh, ngghh, K-Kakashi…" Obito moans to feel the tongue tickling his sensitive nipples.

His pants are gone, Obito tilts his head back as Kakashi squeezes his asscheeks while playing with his nipples. "Ahhh… So good… Mnhh…"

Kakashi slips two of his fingers between those asscheeks to rub Obito's hole.

"O-Oh, god, don't tease me, Kakashi. Ngghh…" Obito's ass twitches, he can feel Kakashi's finger moving around his hole, circling. "Shove them already. I need them inside me."

"More than you need my cock?"

"Shut up."

Kakashi chuckles. "No need to rush, Obito."

Obito groans in frustration and Kakashi is satisfied to see that. His cock is standing as Kakashi keeps rubbing his hole, and their hard cocks meet each other.

"Ahh… Ngghh, you're hard too, Kakashi."

"Of course."

Their position changes, Kakashi leans Obito's head on the pillow and stays on top of the Uchiha, ''It's rare to see you get in the mood first.''

Obito hugs Kakashi's neck, pulling the white haired man closer to him, ''Isn't this the way we choose to forget our problems?''

"Yeah...''

Kakashi takes off his own clothes, and another moan echoes in the room showing that both of them enjoy touching each other, especially the black haired man who is dominated by his friend.

"Ahhh... Kakashi...''

"You like it?''

Obito nods, now Kakashi is licking his ass hole. Obito spreads his legs wide under him with Kakashi's head between his thighs.

"Ahhh… Mnnh…" It feels warm and wet. His hole eagerly takes Kakashi's tongue in. "Kakashi, I want your cock now, please…"

"I know." As a replacement for his tongue, Kakashi pushes his fingers in.

"Aaahh!!" Obito squeezes the pillow as he feels those fingers move inside him, and soon jolts when they poke his prostate. "Ngghh, enough with your fingers, ahhh..."

"So eager for my cock, Obito."

"Shove your cock already!"

Without complaining, Kakashi immediately shoves his hard cock and it makes Obito scream in pleasure.

"God, so big!"

Kakashi smirks a little and starts moving his hips to fuck the man under him. Obito squeezes the bed tightly as Kakashi's cock hits his prostate in a quick pace.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Kakashi! So good! Ahhh!"

"I'm glad, Obito. You enjoy it?"

''Yes, h-harder, Kakashi... Please. Ahhh!"

"Sure.''

Their moans are getting louder as the white haired man adds more speed to his pace. Kakashi keeps pumping his friend hard while Obito keeps moaning the white haired man's name. Linking their fingers together, sharing their hot breaths and sweats until finally one of them reaches his climax.

"Ahhh!! Ahhh! Cum!!'' Obito shoots out his cum, staining his stomach.

Both of them pant, Kakashi catches up with him soon, he pulls out his cock after his cum fills up Obito's ass. The white haired man then falls beside the Uchiha, ''How was that?'' He asks.

Obito just shows him a little smile, still trying to slow down his breath, ''Well I guess I should thanking you?'' He can't deny that having sex with Kakashi is really good.

Kakashi smiles and stares at the ceiling, ''...Hey, Obito, don't show a face like that ever again.''

Obito turns his head to look at Kakashi in silence, then stares at the ceiling as well. His friend was right. Back then Kakashi had also been through things like this, where he reached a really heartbroken state, and Obito comforted him until finally they made a promise not to show each other's sad faces.

Obito remembers when he hugs Kakashi's trembling body. He remembers the time his friend sinks his face on his shoulder. He remembers when he cups Kakashi's sad face on the bed.

_"It's fine. It's fine, Kakashi. You can imagine the person you love while doing it with me."_

_"I'm sorry, Obito..."_

It hurts when your partner imagines someone else while doing it with you, doesn't it? Fuck their love life. Obito doesn't mind if Kakashi imagines him as the one he loves, but seeing Yahiko with someone else... Obito didn't know that loving someone could be this hurt. The black haired man sighs, enough with their shitty love stories.

''Hey, Kakashi, do you want to come with me?''

"Hm?"

Obito shows him two vouchers in his hand, a hotel voucher. Kakashi knows that hotel and where it is located, near a beach. That would be fun. "Just the two of us? Is this a date?"

"You piece of shit, Kakashi. I'm serious!"

Kakashi chuckles, "I'll take that as a compliment, and sure."

Obito chuckles back, sometimes seeing Kakashi teasing him a lot is annoying, but it makes him laugh at the same time. Well, college is off because they will enter a new semester soon. Having a little trip to fill their time isn't a bad choice.

**Chapter 1 : End**


End file.
